


Zack Walks Into A Bar

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zack gets hit with a blinding spell, walks into a bar, walks into a bar, and meets a nice young man in town for just one night.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zack/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Zack Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> February 23, 2013. 
> 
> "Every now and then, someone will ask about this fic. And so, y'know... I figured I'd finally see if I could wrangle an ending out of it. ^^;; (Inspired by their sharing a seiyuu, of course.) So canon non-compliant at this point that it's kinda funny."

Zack sighed. There were only so many things to do upon finding out one's girlfriend was currently engaging in rather fascinating sexual conduct with another woman. Actually, there were only two things: Watch or hit the bar.

He'd tried to watch, of course, because the only thing sexier than one naked woman with her legs spread was two naked women with their legs spread doing deliciously obscene things to one another and making the most delightful sounds while doing so.

It had been ten or so minutes since Aerith had cast the fairly accurate blinding spell on him, but he still had an erection that felt like steel. And that was despite stumbling into a bar - as in, a chunk of metal at about knee-height - outside the bar; he was fairly sure it would only go away if he could find someone to take home with him and promptly bury it within whichever hole they let him.

Bisexuality. He rather liked it. The orientation of those who didn't care if they'd accidentally picked up a boy who looked like a girl or a girl who looked like a boy or even, on one night he remembered happily, some sort of dual-sexed pixie who had rather liked his cock.

Ordering a glass of foamy, ice cold beer, Zack glanced down the length of the bar to see if anyone interesting caught his eye - or vice versa. But it was early in the night and the place was thinly populated. He barely paid attention to a musician setting up in the corner - usually the bar's choice in entertainment had nothing on other forms of entertainment garnered from the bar.

A few minutes later, he was bordering on more frustrated than he had been. Everyone who had wandered into the establishment already seemed to have found a partner, which made absolutely no sense. He was fairly sure people went to the bar to hook up, not hooked up and then went to drink, unless alcohol was necessary to further the hook-up. Zack frowned. Maybe he could go back and see what Aerith was doing - or still doing.

But that would likely just lead to another blinding spell and that was the last thing he wanted (for a moment, however, he did debate on whether or not that was truly the last thing he wanted and he really could think of worse but it was better and safer if he just decided that at the present, a blinding spell was indeed the last thing he wanted). He could leave Aerith be - they were, perhaps, the least-exclusive couple in Radiant Garden.

When the musician started playing, however, Zack found himself momentarily distracted from the lithe, young (and by young, he was guessing mid-200s) half-fae bartender who was bent over invitingly while cleaning up a few citrus rinds that hadn't quite met the garbage can.

But he knew quite well that any attempt at the bartender would just end in having a drink dumped in his lap and that would hardly solve his problem (well, it actually probably would, but not in the manner he would prefer).

Zack was not sure exactly what the young musician was playing, but it made an interesting and somewhat hypnotic sound, something that the other patrons had noticed as well. The place was nearly dead-silent aside from the music and soft, wavering voice of the musician.

The young man, who did seem to be a young man and rather close to Zack's age, wasn't bad to look at either, Zack realized quite happily. Of course, he'd had a blinding spell put on him, and who knew what else if Aerith was being really crafty. Taking just a moment away from the musician, Zack scanned the rest of the bar.

Thankfully, Zack decided, there were a few unattractive folks lurking about. Aerith hadn't hit him with anything too nasty, which he really didn't think she had, but if there was indeed a spell to go along with the blinding that would make everyone else look good enough to take home, well, he didn't doubt she'd give it a shot if angry enough.

Turning part of his attention back to the musician, Zack wondered why he'd even gotten the blinding spell to begin with - Aerith usually just politely told him to get lost for the evening.

He didn't dwell on it long - there were far more interesting things to do, after all. The musician had his attention and after a few moments of intent staring, he had the musician's attention as well.

Once the musician's set was finished and other music playing, Zack had the handsome young man settle beside him at the bar.

"Whatever you want, on me," Zack said with a smile. He'd like the young man on him. Or under him. "Zack Fair."

"Ah, um... Demyx."

Zack couldn't help a little chuckle.

"Haven't seen you around," Zack commented. It was true, even if it was tried and true.

"One night engagement," Demyx replied, shaking his head. "Had to get away from the usual, y'know?"

Zack was tempted to say something about having to get away from a naked mage but thought better of it.

Instead, he decided he might as well get to the point.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Zack questioned, reaching to put a hand on Demyx's arm.

"Room upstairs," Demyx replied, letting his aqua eyes flick towards the ceiling.

"Good," Zack said. He knew that room quite well. But he wasn't about to tell Demyx that. Not yet, at least.

"Huh?"

Zack grinned as the buxom half-fae bartender made her way over to them. He didn't miss Demyx looking straight at the bartender's breasts, though there was really no way not to look at them.

Carefully, Zack reached to adjust himself and hope that he was still getting enough blood everywhere else that needed it.

Demyx ordered, Zack ordered, and they had their drinks in seconds.

"One night?" Zack questioned.

Demyx knocked back his drink and nodded. "Then I go back to... my day job, I guess I should call it."

"Might as well have fun tonight, then." Zack downed his own drink and waved for another round.

"Might as well," Demyx echoed. There was something in his voice that caught in Zack's head, but he couldn't place it and wasn't too concerned with anything aside from pulling Demyx a little closer.

The noises that Demyx made when Zack kissed him and the way that Demyx shivered under his touch were real enough.

The bartender plunked down two drinks in front of them and then firmly pointed to the back stairs. They didn't need to be told twice. Zack didn't even taste his as he raced to get it down and get Demyx out of the bar and out of his clothing.

And Zack wasn't too upset to wake up alone, either, the next morning. Hopefully, Aerith had made breakfast.


End file.
